Endless Night
by Kiki and Coco
Summary: Rated for some things... just in case.


The Endless Night

I was bored so I made a one-shot since I'm bad with chapters!

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine it belongs to Aoki Takao!

Max was walking along side the street, alone and miserable. He looked up into the dark sky, the stars were shining brightly unlike his feelings. The blond was turned down with a simple yet painful slap. Max felt something in his heart burning, a longing. He then suddenly remembered what actually happened after getting his head slammed against a door.

Flashback ( Third person? )

_Max was searching for Rei, to hopefully reveal his true feeling after beyblading with him for over 4 years. He walked to Rei's small house and took a breath before knocking. Rei opened the door, which made Max quite happy they quickly started a conversation. Max remembered every single word._

" _Hi Max! How are you today?" _

" _Fine, thanks for asking…" Max then looks down. Rei is very concerned and asked a question for Max. " What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"_

_He felt himself shaking, " N…o…" Rei was slightly angry with Max for not telling the reason for his behaviour, " Well something is wrong. It there something I should know but your hiding from me?"_

_He took a nervous sigh, at first Max muttered the words but Rei couldn't hear them. " Can you say those words again? But louder, please." Again Max said the same words again slightly louder but it wasn't clear._

" _Max, please I want to know what's happening!" Suddenly Max blurted out the words, " I LOVE YOU!" _

_Rei had a shocked look on his face, " What?…" _

_Max was sad to the see the reaction from the other but he expected this. "I loved you from practically the very beginning. When we first met and when we bladed together during the tournaments but my heart sank when ever Mao kept coming over to talk to you. I automatically knew that you were straight but I had small hopes that you might like me back. "_

_The neko-jin's head was lowered so Max couldn't read what was clouded in his eyes. Suddenly a hand came from below and right onto Max's face. Rei looked up with anger burning in his eyes, Max was afraid. He held his burning cheek as the door slammed shut in his face. His right eye stung for a moment as a tear fell out, he slid down wrapping his arms around his knees. Quietly sobbing to himself. _

_End of Flashback._

Max sighed as he continued to walk down the downtown streets. The bright neon signs flashed and the cars sped past him quickly. The young blond wrapped his jacket closer, it was colder then usual thanks to the winter wind. He was looking down at the ground as he walked he bumped into a couple. The guy came up to Max and began to shout at him, "Watch where ya going punk!" Max just mumbled a 'sorry' quietly. The man became angered he sneered and pushed Max into an alleyway. He walked off with his laughing girlfriend beside him.

The blader groaned as he had been pushed into a pile of garbage cans and bags. He now smelled like garbage and crap he noticed a dark figure looming over him. A pair of dark crimson eyes were glaring down at Max. He shivered as the glaze didn't go away, the man then quickly moved, grabbing Max by the collar of his shirt.

The next thing Max knows is that a small knife was held against his neck, the cold blade looked scary enough but the thought of his slashing his throat was too much. The man chuckled at the struggling boy as he raised the knife a bit high so the side could touch his neck. The thug could feel the blond shiver as the knife made contact with his neck.

Max gave a whimper but in response he got knocked unconscious. His world became completely black like as he had drowned in the shadows.

The blond woke up and rubbed his eyes to see clearly, it turns out he was sleeping in a bed but his surroundings seemed familiar but it was dark making it difficult for him to see. He heard someone's quiet foot step's coming and the lights flashed on, Rei was standing at the door looking at the blond. Max couldn't help but give a tiny gasp, a quiet one so Rei couldn't hear.

" R-rei?…" The Chinese slowly walked up the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed with a quiet sigh. " Hello Max, you look a lot better. "

Max could feel his lower lip shake a bit, " Rei, What happened? All I remember is a man holding a knife against my neck… "

" It happened all so fast, I was walking on the streets of downtown because I was drowned in my own thoughts. I then saw you being pushed, I wanted to help you but then the thug got you. The situation got out of hand so the best thing I did was knock the man unconscious and carried the unconscious you, to my place. " Rei then looked at the digital clock that sitting on the bed rest. He spoke again but so quiet it was almost a whisper. " You've been here for over two hours."

Max nodded and then spoke for himself, " Are you still angry at me for… do what I did earlier? " Rei shook his head slowly making his hair tail sway. " I never really hold a grudge…" Rei then looked into Max's eyes and then asked him, " Do you? "

The blond felt himself shiver as Rei said those words. " No… but I still think you hate me for confessing." Rei gave a small gentle smile and shook his head, his hand came up to Max's face. Max closed his eyes, he felt that Rei was going to slap him once more but instead the back of his hand caressed his left cheek.

Max quickly leaned into the touch but then he swatted away his hand. " I don't need your pity! " Rei looked hurt, as he took his hand back and rubbed the spot where it was whacked with his thumb. Max quickly got up and practically ran to the door, he opened the door then ran outside.

Rei also ran outside to go after the running blond he was worried over his condition. But what he saw shocked him, Max was hit by a red convertible. The car was gone but Max laid there not moving and barely breathing. Rei quickly ran over by Max's side, he checked for a pulse, luckily there was still a small beating on his wrist.

The Chinese wiped the tiny bit of blood that was at the corner of Max's mouth, he then lifted him onto his back and he carried him to the nearest hospital.

Max groaned as he rubbed his eyes once again, he looked around the whole place was completely white. He was wearing a white hospital outfit which told him that he was in the hospital. " I should have looked around before running onto the streets…" Max then heard a soft breathing beside him. He turned around to see Rei on a chair up beside the bed his head was resting on his crossed arms.

The brunette snapped awake to see a curious blond staring at him, Rei happily then embraced the other. " It's good to see you active again! " Max felt awkward in his position but he too hugged Rei back to show his affection.

" I'm sorry Rei… For avoiding you and rejecting your affection." Rei shook his head once again and lightly pulled away from the hug. " It's okay, I shouldn't have done it. I should have asked you first before my actions. "

Max grinned and then leaned in so his face was close to Rei's, he could feel his breath against his cheeks. The blond swiftly captured Rei's lips bringing a kiss. The brunette kissed back and both of them shared each other's company.

Time had seemed to have gone slower as the two had stayed together during this faithful night.

That was strange, hopefully there wouldn't be many grammar problems…

I'm very sorry it's so short! I'm on a rush so enjoy and review if you feel like it.

-Kiki


End file.
